Kiss From A Rose
by justawritier
Summary: A bunch of Addison centric drabbles. Multiple different ships.A mix of cannon and AU/future fic.


Kiss From A Rose

A/N: I know I have not written anything in a while but RL is kind of kicking my ass lately. This is from my dear friend Sib. ILY so much BB. Thanks for always being there. Have a great birthday. I always wanted to do the iTunes shuffle thing but never got around to it. All of them are Addison centric. Multiple different ships. None of them have anything to do with each other. A mix of cannon and AU/future fic. What was your favourite? Least favourite?

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey Anatomy or Private Practice. If I did Addison would have had a baby by now and Sam would never have treated her like he did. Shonda and ABC own all.

* * *

><p>Time Is Running Out-Muse<p>

Addison was tired, tired of this. No matter how hard she tried Derek would just not look at her the same. She knew that it was partly her fault but he was too blame also. The first couple years of their marriage were so great but then he started to work more and more, never giving her the time of day. Always sending Mark in his place. She did not cheat for the physical aspect, she needed someone to fulfil her emotional side and Derek was not there to do it. She had come to Seattle to try and fix things. She aborted her own baby to give them a chance and he would not give her even an inch. She just wanted to give up. She could see the writing on the wall but she refused to be the one to put the final nail in the coffin.

* * *

><p>Kiss Me-Sixpence None The Richer<p>

Addison and Derek were at his mother's house. It was a warm summer night. The stars and moon were out. Addison heard the patio door open and saw her boyfriend step out.

"Dance with me."

"There's no music."

"So?" She never could resist his baby blue eyes and his charming smile. She took his hand and they danced under the starlight."I'm glad you came. I know my family is a bit crazy but I'm glad you got to meet them, especially Amelia. She really seems to like you."

"I like her too." They looked into each other eyes and he saw his future. He knew what he was going to do when they got back to New York; and with that he kissed her.

* * *

><p>A Day to Be Alone-One less reason<p>

Addison was tired of being alone. What was wrong with her? Was she so bad that no one wanted to be with her? All she wanted was to be loved and have a baby. If an intern could, if two people could meet online and fall in love then how come she could not find it? She did not know what compelled her but she dialled a familiar phone number. "Hi." He did not need to look at the caller ID he could never forget what her voice sounded like. Neither one said anything for a few minutes then she heard what she had been waiting for "I miss you."

That sentence just broke her; she started to cry and could not stop. "I do too. I thought coming out here would be a good thing for me but I have never been more miserable in my life. I should have never left."

Eighteen hours later he was on her doorstep, bags in hand.

* * *

><p>All This Time-OneRepublic<p>

Addison was sitting in starbucks, enjoying her coffee when she saw a familiar face. "Noah?"

He turned around and smiled. "Addison, hi. How are you?" He then proceed to give her a hug. She forgot what it felt like.

"I'm okay. Busy with work. You?"

"Good." They then became quiet. She then noticed he was not wearing his wedding ring. Noah saw where she was looking. "Yeah we got divorced." That made her relived for a reason she did not care to explore at that moment in time.

Addison looked at her watch and saw the time. "I'd love to stay and chat but I have a patient."

Noah looked a bit disappointed but nodded. "It was nice seeing you."

"You too." Addison replied with a smile. Just as she was about to leave she heard Noah call her name.

"How would you like to have dinner sometime?"

"I'd really like that." She replied and for the first time in a long time she felt like things were going to go her way.

* * *

><p>By Your Side-Tenth Avenue North<p>

It was late at night when Addison heard the phone ring, knowing it could be a patient so she picked it up. All she heard were sobs. She looked at the caller id and saw it was Amelia. "Amelia what's wrong?"

Amelia was on a vacation (from hell according to her) to visit her family. "My Mom. Addie she had a heart attack. We came into New York for the day and she just collapsed at dinner. They don't know if she is going to make it. As soon as she heard those words she got up and got dressed. "What hospital is she at? I'm going to come."

"No. It's okay; I just really needed to talk to someone."

"Amelia." She heard a defeated sigh. "Mount Sinai."

"I'll be on the next flight out."

* * *

><p>Keep Holding On (Glee Cast Version) - Glee Cast<p>

Addison had been in the NICU many times but never did she think she would be here for her own daughter. She was so tiny. It's funny how when it comes to your own kid you suddenly forget all your medical knowledge. She had not decided on a name yet, no name seemed right. She heard the door open and saw Sheldon and smiled. He really was a great friend and could always depend on him. "How is she doing?"

"Better." He looked at the small little girl and could not even begin to imange what Addison was feeling. Seeing your own child in pain is every parent's worst nightmare. He thanked the heavens that his own daughter did not go through that. He knew Addison would not leave so did the only thing he could think of and sat with her and held her hand.

* * *

><p>Leave Out All The Rest-Linkin Park<p>

It was like any other spring day in New York but for Addison it was not. She was sitting on their bed looking at the dress she was going to be wearing to the funeral. Her husband was dead, she could barley comprehend it. All her dreams and hopes dashed. She heard a knock on the door and looked up to see Naomi. "I can't even put on this dress, how am I supposed to get through the rest of the day?"

"We were supposed to have forever and now he's just gone."

Hurt-Christina Aguilera

Bizzy was never the mother that would tell you how proud of you or give you a hug. She also learned how to succeed in life and go after what you want (even if Bizzy never did). Now she was gone and was not sure how she felt. Addison never really thought too much about what life would be like after losing your mother. She was a ball of emotions. Addison thought they were on the right track to having a better relationship but it seemed her kids were not enough for her to want to live.

* * *

><p>Love You 'Till the End-The Pogues<p>

Kevin could always make her smile after a bad day at work and tonight was no exception. He even made her dinner. Things were going great for them and she had never been happier. Maybe after she had been through; this was her reward. She could see herself with him in the future. She could see him starting at her and it made her blush. "What?" She asked.

"I can't stare at your beauty?" She just rolled her eyes, albeit in a teasing way.

"I love you Addison. You are incredible, gorgeous, smart, kind-hearted and devoted to your job. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" He pulled the ring out of his pocket. She did not even have time to look at it before she answered. "Yes. Yes I will marry you."

* * *

><p>Goodbye My Lover-James Blunt<p>

Alex was so sweet and considerate; he stood up for her when no one else would. She knew sleeping with her intern was problematic but she could not help but care for him. She thought they had a chance but her life was definitely not a fairytale. She did not get a happily ever after, all she got was more heartbreak. What did she do to deserve this? She felt so hallow inside and she was tired of it. She needed a fresh start.

* * *

><p>Let It Rain-Kris Allen<p>

She was standing outside in Derek's t-shirt but she could not even feel the cold on her skin, all she cared about was getting back into the house and trying to reason with Derek. She did not even know how it happened. One moment Mark was there and things were normal and then the next there were clothes everywhere. How did she get here? Was it too late to fix things? She loved Derek so much; they were supposed to be together forever. Finally the door opened and all she could think was "now what?"

* * *

><p>Seventeen Forever-Metro Station<p>

She met him the summer she was seventeen. He was charming and had those rugged good looks. Bizzy hated him of course. She did not care though. Summer nights were spent sneaking out and laying under the stars. Archer would always just give her a look but never said anything, he knew better by now. With him she did not have to think about the future and especially not college. She just wanted to be young and in love and that's exactly what she was.

* * *

><p>Become-The Goo Goo Dolls<p>

Archer always tried to look after his sister that was his job as her brother. He might not have always been the best at it but he tried. He could see when she was hurting but tried to hide it. How was it fair that all the crap she had been through? She was always trying to help out and she never gave up on patients. He remembered when they were little and they would look at the stars and make a wish. Back when they were just Archer and Addison, there were no ex-husbands or dead mothers. They were just two kids who only had each other.

* * *

><p>Black Betty-Ram Jam<p>

It was her first real college party, how Savvy talked her into this she'll never know. She was not the type of girl who went to parties on a Saturday night. It had never been her thing. Maybe it had come from Bizzy forcing her to go to all those stuffy parties as a child. Drunk guys grinding on her all night was not her idea of fun but she wanted to be more outgoing and this was the start of it right? As she turned around she saw him. He was in some of her classes. She had not worked up the courage to talk to him yet. He has these beautiful blue eyes and a very charming smile. Fuck this she was not going to be a wallflower she was going to go over and talk to him, even if it killed her.

* * *

><p>Run-Rex Goudie<p>

She was lying in bed thinking about Derek, she still missed him even if she would not admit it. They were Addison and Derek, how could it fall apart like that? She really missed the little things like how even if he came home after she had fallen asleep she would end up curled up against him in the morning. She knew she hurt him but she needed him in her life. They were married for 11 years you just don't give up on that without a fight.

* * *

><p>Best of You- Foo Fighters<p>

Addison was tired of Sam treating her like this. She came out here to have a baby, he was well aware that she wanted a baby. She could not wait any longer. All she wanted was to be a mother. She had her chances before and she blew it, there was no turning back now. She deserved someone who would really love her and care for her and it was clear that Sam was not it. Maybe being a single mother would not be easy but if anyone was capable of it, it was Addison. She wanted to raise a child and care for it and all those other things that she never got to do as a child.

* * *

><p>Whatever It Takes-Lifehouse<p>

As a couple both of them knew they had hurt each other but for the first time things were looking up. They were at prom and dancing, it felt like old times. She loved being in his arms, she felt safe and loved, something she had not felt in a while. Meredith was giving Derek sex eyes but for once he was not paying attention. He looked at his gorgeous wife and knew this is where he was meant to be. He had to show her that though. Derek whispered in her ear "let's go home." Addison beamed at him and as they left hand in hand she had a feeling everything was going to be okay.


End file.
